Corazón de Vampiro
by himeasakuyita
Summary: Este es un crossover de Naruto,Inuyasha, en el cual Inuyasha,Uchihas son vampiros,Naruto,Lee, Kiba, Neji licantropos,Sakura,encuentra a Sasuke y se mete en un gran lió ayudando a que todos sean felices NxH SxS KAxINU etc.Todo comenzó en LA PLAYA..
1. Chapter 1: La Playa¡Todo comenzó así!

**LA PLAYA (Sasuke y Sakura)**

_Recuerdo como empezó, estaba de vacaciones, fui a una hermosa playa, cada segundo, lo tengo grabado dentro de mi mente; esa noche había salido con mis amigas a un discoteca cercana, recuerdo que el nombre era Sky, era el antro de moda, el último día de vacaciones,todas esa noche habíamos salido muy arregladas, Ino y Tenten sobresalían entre Hinata y Yo; llevaba puesto un lindo vestido Morado un poco más arriba de la rodilla de corte V con pedrería, unas zapatillas color uva tipo sandalia que llevaban una pequeña flor de adorno, y una pequeña torerita del mismo color; mi cabello iba alzado en una media coleta con unos pendientes de corazones color morado._

_Todas estábamos súper emocionadas, era la primera vez que salíamos a un lugar así sin acompañante; aguardamos media hora en la fila para entrar, ya dentro, todas empezamos a bailar, no había nadie que nos parara, inclusive Hinata que es la más seria se movía como si fuera la última vez que pudiese bailar; fue entonces cuando vi a un hermoso chico pelinegro, me quede inmóvil, mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, vi que se me acerco, casi me desmayo, me invito a bailar, no lo podía creer._

_Bailamos hasta aproximadamente las 11:30 p.m; de repente me tomo de la mano y me llevo fuera del antro, fuimos a la playa, el dijo: "Nunca había visto una chica con tú color de cabello y esos ojos esmeraldas tan hermosos"; inmediatamente me ruborice, sólo pude tartamudear un tonto gracias; estuvimos platicando un buen rato, llegando las cuatro de la mañana el dijo que no podía seguir más tiempo allí, que al siguiente verano regresara al mismo lugar a las 11:30 p.m, tenía que llegar a casa antes de que saliera el sol, se me hizo extraño, sin embargo yo quería volver a verlo._

_Así fue como hoy eh llegado a la misma playa, en este momento, me dirijo hacía el lugar donde estuvimos aquel día, eran las 11:25, aguarde un poco, un chico llegó, mi corazón empezó a latir desesperadamente queriendo que fuese él, me acerco, ¡es él!, toco su hombro y pregunto, ¿Me recuerdas?, es momento, ahora siento latir mas mi corazón, está a punto de salirse de mi pecho, en mi pensamiento una canción empieza a sonar…y yo escucho atentamente lo que el chico me dice…_

_No sé si aún me recuerdas, _

_nos conocimos al tiempo_

_tú, el mar y el cielo_

_y quién me trajo a ti._

-¿Quien eres? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo, (tartamudeaba) soy aquella chica del verano pasado…

-No te recuerdo (dijo sin preámbulo)  
-Debí imaginarme, tan sólo fue una ilusión para mi, recuerdo que esa noche platicamos varias horas antes del amanecer, observábamos lo lindo del mar y contemplábamos las lindas estrellas, tú me trajiste contigo, salimos de un antro…¿Recuerdas?

-Sinceramente, no me acuerdo de ti, disculpa decepcionarte, tal vez busca a alguien más (contestó fríamente)

_Abrazaste mis abrazos_

_vigilando aquel momento,_

_aunque fuera el primero,_

_lo guardara para mí._

-No, no, eres tú, estoy segura, ese día tu me abrasaste me dijiste que volviera dentro de un verano aquí, te fuiste antes de que saliera el sol, lo recuerdo bien. Tú sonreías y por alguna razón me dieron ganas de conocerte aún más. Espere mucho por este momento, no lo eches a perder (ojos llorosos) por lo que más quieras, trata de recordarme (cabizbaja).

_Si pudiera volver a nacer_

_te vería cada día amanecer_

_sonriendo como cada vez,_

_como aquella vez._

-Aunque lo que dices fuera cierto sólo te arruinaría la vida, eres bella, pero, tengo que confesarte que soy un vampiro, siempre estoy en la oscuridad, tu no perteneces a ese ambiente.

-Entonces ¿Si me recuerdas? (sonriendo)

-Si, sólo quería ver tú reacción, no pensé que volverías, por lo general las chicas al enterarse siempre huyen de mi.

-¿Por qué eh de huir de ti?

-Simplemente porque los humanos son detestables, piensan que nosotros los vampiros queremos dominar su mundo, su idea es tan errónea, su mundo no nos gusta, lleno de odio, constantemente ellos mismos se destruyen sin darse cuenta. Tu deberías de huir, como todos los humanos que nos aborrecen ó ¿Eres de esas chicas que cree en las novelitas de vampiros que no se parecen mucho a lo que en verdad somos?

-No, de hecho, no me gustan mucho esas historias, pero respeto el punto de vista de cada persona por lo que no tengo inconveniente de que me hablen de ellas, sabes, eres muy misterioso, me gustaría conocerte mejor, tal vez ser tú amiga (sonriendo), podríamos compartir gustos, a mi me gusta cantar, escribir canciones y pues no se tocar instrumentos.

_Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,_

_voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo._

_y un día verás que este loco de a poco se olvida,_

_por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida._

-Si, (seguro de si mismo), no te doy miedo, eres extraña (susurra), es algo loco, nunca una chica ha durado como mi amiga simplemente se van porque soy frío y otras cosas, por lo general no cantan bien (gesto)…

-Espere mucho por este día, quería cumplir mi promesa, ese día que me despedí de ti, me dejaste muy impactada, por lo general los chicos que me hablan no me atraen, ni me interesan tanto, pero tú, en un momento despertaste mi inquietud por conocerte.

_El día de la despedida_

_de esta playa de mi vida_

_te hice una promesa:_

_volverte a ver así._

-Hpm , sólo espero que no me molestas (mete las mano en los bolsillos), ven, casi son las 4:30, el sol me lastima mucho la vista, me causa daños en la piel, será mejo que apresures el paso (en forma de reclamo).

-(Tartamudea) ¡S..i! (Espero no equivocarme, no quiero que me pase nada a decir verdad estoy muy nerviosa)

_Más de cincuenta veranos_

_hace hoy que no nos vemos_

_ni tú, ni el mar ni el cielo_

_ni quien me trajo a ti._

_Íbamos camino a su casa, el silencio nadie lo rompió, era un poco incomodo, yo templaba, sin embargo no iba a dejar que se diera cuenta, me puse la gorrita de mi abrigo, apresure el paso, empezaba a chocarme su actitud tan arrogante, al parecer había estado mucho tiempo sólo; sumida en mis pensamientos entre sí si o no era conveniente ir con él no me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a su casa, me invito a entrar, yo cedí por supuesto, era una casa inmensa, un palacio a decir verdad, como esos que te imaginas en sueños, me quede deslumbrada; yo quería ver de nuevo su sonrisa, ojala lo hubiese conocido desde antes. En eso, él empezó a hablar._

_Si pudiera volver a nacer_

_te vería cada día amanecer_

_sonriendo como cada vez,_

_como aquella vez._

-Pasa, quiero que conozcas a mi familia, después no quiero tener altercados (dijo seriamente y con una sonrisa burlona)

-Claro (aún estupefacta) quiero conocerlos (sonriendo de lado a lado)

_Él enseguida me llevo a la sala de estar, de inmediato visualice a una hermosa señora de cabello negro y ojos marrones, un señor cuyo cabello era negro al igual que los ojos y un lindo muchacho, muy apuesto, al verlo me sonroje un poco jeje pero pues ni que hacerle, yo feliz de la vida ¿O que no?._

-Vaya Sasuke, ¿Quién es tú amiguita?, te has traído una nueva ¡eh!, es más linda que todas las otras (sonriendo coquetamente)

-Grr, ¡Cállate idiota! (celoso), ella viene de visita, creo que merece respeto (enojado)

-No te enojes, que, ¿Apoco es tú novia? (en tono burlón)

-No, no, no, yo (me apure a decir) soy sólo una amiga (sonriendo nerviosamente y sonrojada)

-Para amiguitas, yo quiero una así (Pervertidamente viéndola de arriba abajo)

-Ya basta Itachi (dijo la voz femenina), compórtate con la chica ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

-Sakura ( dijo tartamudeando)

-Bienvenida Sakura (Dijo la voz masculina), hay muchas cosas que debes saber y tienes que pasar una prueba para convivir con nosotros.

-¿Una prueba?

-Todas y todos los hace hija, no te preocupes es muy sencilla

_Solo pensaba en algo para tranquilizarme y entonces empezó a sonar la siguiente estrofa dentro de mi:_

_Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,_

_voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo._

_y un día verás que este loco de a poco se olvida,_

_por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida._

-Claro (aseguraba) ¿En que consiste?

-No te asuste trata solo de… 

_**CONTINUARA….**_


	2. Chapter 2: La muralla Sasuke y Naruto

**Capitulo 2: La muralla**

-No te asustes solo trate matar un licántropo (dijo muy calmada) -¿Por qué debo hacerlo? (No pude evita preguntar, mis dudas eran inmensas y mi corazón latía inquieto como el de una pequeña en vísperas de navidad)

-La pregunta es tonta (Reclamo enseguida uno de los peligris) (hizo una pausa muy breve y anuncio enseguida) esos malditos han sido nuestros enemigos desde hace cientos de años, tal vez miles, ellos han matado a la gran mayoría de nuestros antepasados.

-No tenía idea, que despiadados han sido con ustedes(yo me sentía un poco triste y preocupada, no supe que decir, fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca).

-Venga niña, tienes que demostrar que puedes formar parte de esta familia (articulo el esposo de aquella bella dama) tenemos que estar seguros de que puedes ser buena esposa para nuestro hijo.

–¡Esposa!(dijo muy alterada) pero que demo… yo nunca dije que quería ser esposa de alguien (sonrojada) yo sólo muestro interés en su amistad (mueca) se están imaginando cosas que no (roja como jitomate) ¡vaya padres tienes chico!

-Me llamo Sasuke apréndetelo bien (dijo un poco molesto)

-Somos Uchihas, bueno, lo que queda de los Uchihas, necesitamos reconstruir el clan ya que como veras sólo somos 4 personas ya, lamentablemente, las chicas por cualquier cosa aburren a mis hijos, son un tanto, especiales.

-Je je, no tenía idea de eso, pero en fin creo que para exterminar a un licántropo debería saber donde habitan ¿No?, ojala pudiesen decirme si no, ni por donde empezar (explico)

-Am, la última vez que los vimos fue en la vieja villa de la hoja, el mayor Uzumaki, como ellos lo llaman, estaba en la gran torre escondido junto con su esposa e hijo, posiblemente el haya huido pero busca al hijo y mátalo o bien a su fiel lame medias, Kiba Inuzuka (Decía el peligris mayor)

-Bien, partiré, no tengo armas pero ya veré como me las arreglo (Esto parece que viene desde tiempos remotos)

-Que te vaya bien bonita (dijo sonriente Sasuke)

-Gracias por tus deseos querido (sarcásticamente)

-Espera (dijo)No vayas así, (menciono el mayor de los peligris), si necesitas algo solo sopla este silbato, yo iré a auxiliarte (dijo en modo protector), soy Itachi y quiero ser tu amigo (sonriendo tiernamente).

-¡Basta Itachi! (gruño Sasuke) déjala ir que si ellos se enteran de que ha tenido contacto la mataran (engaño con astucia) en todo caso, ella es inteligente y fuerte, se las arreglara sin ti.

-Hermanito no te enojes, solo ofrecía mi ayuda a nuestra invitada (sonrió victorioso)

-Si bueno ya me voy( me eh apresurado a decir, quería salir lo antes posible, mientras abría la puerta, los chicos seguían discutiendo, pase desapercibida y me dirigí hacía la vieja villa de la hoja).

_Estoy cansada, ha sido un largo día, me eh topado con personas raras, y odios desde hace miles de años que parecen no terminar y sin embargo, si cambiaran su historia, todo sería paz y tranquilidad, personas normales ¿Qué somos en realidad?, ¿Existe dios y el demonio? ¿De dónde vienen tales criaturas como hombres lobos y vampiros? más aún ¿Que desgracias acusan que se odien fervientemente?, mis dudas eran grandes y el pensar en matar a otro ser cuya mitad igual es humana me aterrorizaba, tal vez la mejor forma de ayudar a ambas partes era investigar como había aparecido tanto odio entre ellas…_

_Estoy parado sobre la muralla que divide_

_todo lo que fue de lo que será._

_Estoy mirando como esas viejas ilusiones_

_Pasando la muralla se hacen realidad._

_Sin embargo, Cupido me ha flechado, y esos azabaches, me vuelven loca, loca, loca pero de amor, quiero dar lo mejor de mi, para conquistar a mis peligris._

_Pero como el amor de ayer,_

_Pero como el amor de ayer,_

_Vuelve a desaparecer,_

_Desaparecer..._

-Te eh escuchado niña (dijo una voz entre la oscuridad de la noche), ¿Que haces sola por aquí?, ¿Acaso eres una vampiriza traviesa que arriesga su vida para salir a cazar?

-¿Vampira?, ni loca (respondí rápido, al ver esos colmillos y esas orejas me imagine desde luego que era un hombre lobo) ando sola porque nadie me busca, si mi desgracia fuera la muerte nadie se preocuparía (dije para convencer, aunque no fuese de las mas queridas tenía amigas que me apoyaban en todo).

-Ah, pareces muy convencida de tu propia mala suerte, pero en verdad si supieras como es que nosotros vivimos escondiéndonos de todos creo que cambiarías de opinión, es difícil ser de nuestra raza, tenemos enemigos muy vivaces a los que hemos tenido que enfrentar para sobrevivir, ese no es el punto, tu saliste de con los vampiros, a mi no me engañas, ¿Eres una de ellos no?.

-Ah, no te digo que eso es falso (me estaba descubriendo y como todo buen perro u hombre lobo percibía el miedo y otros sentimientos del ser humano), me eh escapado de las garras de esos malditos, me querían tener en su cena, al parecer su sed de sangre es demasiada (espero que se lo trague que me ha costado pensar rápidamente en una excusa).

-¿Y porque has salido ilesa?

-(no se me ocurría nada por decir…¡demo!)Bueno es que Itachi, el chico mayor de los Uchihas me ha ayudado, tiene un corazón noble, me ha dejado libre (con una gran sonrisa de lado a lado.) pensé que me mataría cuando me ha susurrado al oído y no, me dio instrucciones claras de cómo llegar a un lugar seguro, ya que su familia me buscaría por donde quiera hasta poder matarme, me ha dicho: ve hacia la vieja villa de la hoja, escóndete en el edificio principal, mi familia no se dignaría a buscarte en territorio de licántropos.

-¿Haz dicho Itachi Uchiha?, es uno de los más despiadados (dijo con dolor en la mirada), el ha matado a mi familia, y no dudo que haya matado a la suya (con lágrimas en los ojos)

_Estoy parado sobre la muralla que divide_

_Todo lo que amé de lo que amaré._

_Estoy mirando como mis heridas se cerraron_

_Y como se desangra un nuevo corazón._

-Tú ¿Quién eres? (Me estaba asustando, pero quería adentrarme más en este odio eterno entre licántropos y vampiros)

-Yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki

_El chico que me había hablado era el mismo del que me habían hablado los Uchihas, Naruto Uzumaki, un chico de lindos ojos azules y cabello rubio, me pareció amable pero metida en este asunto ya no se ni que pensar, si tuviera una opinión opuesta a la mía, si pudiera compartir lo que eh visto este día con mis amigas, pero me eh prometido guardar silencio y no implicar a nadie más. Si lo hago, podrían salir lastimados, igual que estas dos clases, no se como explicarme todo es ta tan revuelto._

_Pero como el amor de ayer,_

_pero como el amor de ayer,_

_vuelve a desaparecer,_

_desaparecer..._

-¡Quiero desparecer sus odios! (me eh apresurado a decir) ¿Porque están en guerra?

-Es una larga historia y no creo que me creas

-No es sobre si te creo o no te pido una explicación, solo es eso, quiero tener algo en lo que basarme, cada vez me revuelven más (angustiada)

-¡Ah! (suspiro) está bien; todo comenzó hace miles de años, según lo que nuestra raza ha heredado, los pergaminos describen que dios creo al licántropo y al vampiro como una hermandad para cuidar lo que era divino hasta ser desterrado del paraíso…el humano, al principio de los tiempos todo funcionaba muy bien, nuestros antepasados combatían contra los demonios que querían volver al ser humano egoísta, perezoso, mal hablado, ateo, entre otras cosas, los demonios se aprovecharon una noche del alma noble de uno de los Uchihas, al parecer Madara, creo que ese era el nombre, querían llevarlo a la oscuridad, el alma de Madara era muy débil, aprovecharon que tenía una gran ambición por el poder, poco a poco se engendraron en su alma.

El hizo que todos los vampiros se volviesen contra nosotros, empezaron a atacar nuestra aldea, mandaban invocaciones demoniacas, utilizaban lo que les habían dado como don para hacer el mal, poco a poco se convencieron de que nosotros éramos los malos, nos exterminaban uno por uno, nosotros reunimos a todos los sobrevivientes, huíamos constantemente, mi padre hizo creer que ninguno sobrevivía sin embargo más tarde descubrieron que todavía existíamos una pequeña población dentro la de villa, los demonios, aprovecharon que estábamos en guerra para podrir el alma humana.

Hicieron que fueran ambiciosos, perezosos y que utilizaran el nombre de dios en vano, rompieron todos los mandamientos sagrados que les habían dado tiempo atrás, fundaron iglesias, catedrales, según difundiendo la palabra del señor, sin embargo, bien dijo el mismo que no debían adorar imágenes falsas, que no quería que lo adoraran en un templo, pero ellos no hicieron caso, no se han dado cuenta hasta ahorita de que sólo rinden culto a Luzbet, el demonio, fundaron varias religiones cuando solo era una en todo el mundo, tenían guerras por las mismas siendo que todas se fundamentaban en adorar a un dios, crearon dioses y santos, divulgaban mentiras.

Todo se fue abajo con la llegada de la pelea entre nuestras dos razas, los vampiros siguen aprovechándose del alma noble que queda en algunos humanos para matarnos engañándolos cuando les dicen que tienen que pasar una prueba y es claro, esas almas nobles que aun no se ensucian son las indicadas para dar fin al pecador, no se les castigaría ya que no saben lo que hacen.

-Vaya, no tenía idea remota de esto (sorprendida), sólo quiero saber algo más…¿Cómo buscan recrear su clan los vampiros?

-Es muy claro para nosotros que sabemos la historia completa, ellos buscan almas nobles sin pecados para recrear su clan ya que la inocencia alimenta su alma putrefacta, absorben toda la inocencia de las engendradas por su semilla, quitan sus ilusiones de vivir y las alimentan de odio, sólo buscan servir a Luzbet, los vampiros sirven a el, nosotros tratamos de salvarlos de su ciega ilusión pero no sabemos cómo, (en ese momento miro el cuello de Sakura), ese collar que traes, es algo sagrado para ellos porque marca las almas que quieren poseer, por lo que veo, tu, estas condenada con Itachi Uchiha.

-¡Rayos! ¿Qué debo hacer para parar esta absurda pelea?(pregunté tratando de adentrarme más en la platica).

-Tu eliges con quien estar, nosotros te brindaremos nuestra amistad incondicional, si acaso quisieran hacerte daño no dudes en venir a nuestra aldea a pedir ayuda.

_Estoy parado sobre la muralla que divide_

_Todo lo que fue de lo que será._

_Estoy mirando como aquella vieja psicodelia_

_Estoy fijándome como viene y va._

-Gracias por la información,una cosa más, estoy perdida, quiero llegar a mi hotel, ¿Me llevarías?, digo si no es molestia je je (sonrisa nerviosa)

-Claro, sube a mi espalda (sonriendo dulcemente) y abrázame que si no volaras ja ja ja (risa traviesa)

-Ja ja ja gracias chico (sonrisa)

_Me llevo hasta el hotel y me dejo en la ventana, tenía sueño, así que me despedí y el se marcho rápido, trate de que no me vieran mis amigas así que me cambie y pensé en la explicación que daría para no ser descubierta…_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	3. Chapter 3: La tortura de Hinata

**Capitulo 3: Tortura**

Era una mañana muy hermosa, me sentía totalmente fresca, quería salir a darme un chapuzón en el mar, así que me apresure a salir de la cama, en cuanto pude despegarme esas cobijas tan escurridizas me dirigí a la sala de estar, allí estaba Ino, ¡ah!, esa cerda siempre molestando pero nos queremos aún así, aunque no se veía contenta, así que me digne a preguntarle qué era lo que ocasionaba su cara de vieja amargada.

-Ino ¿Te han hecho algo? O ¿Porque la cara de vieja arrugada?

-Me mentiste Sakura, me dijiste que saldrías a arreglar un asunto más nunca me imagine que andarías en un acita con un chico, además, era muy apuesto, ¡Ni me lo presentaste! (lo decía con gran enojo, a pesar de eso su voz no era tan fuerte como para avisar a Hinata y Tenten)

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?

-Sí, tú pelo de chicle (menciono un poco más enojada)

- Pero si sabes que yo no conozco a nadie aquí, no pude haber sido yo, seguramente te confundiste con…otra chica (dijo en forma muy directa y segura)

-¿Qué otra chica tiene el pelo de chicle tuyo? (argumento la rubia)

-Ah bueno, sabes aquí no puedes saber, todos traen el cabello teñido, ni como saber si es natural (dijo excusándose)

-Claro, claro, claro, mejor, suelta la sopa, ¿Era el chico del año pasado? ¿Cómo le encontraste? ¿Por qué a esas horas? (pregunto con gran curiosidad)

-Hay Ino, tu nunca te rindes ¿Verdad?

-No y mucho menos tratándose de un chico tan guapetón (dijo sonrojada)

-Hey, no te pases (dijo algo celosa de la rubia)

-Si, claro, pero, CUENTA

-Bueno si es Sasuke Uchiha, es un chico muy apuesto, el año pasado prometimos volver, por eso quería venir a esta playa, pero da la casualidad que es un vampiro.

-Noo (dijo la rubia)

-Enserio (dijo abriendo sus orbes verdes), yo igual me sorprendí, y dío tiene un hermano que un ma… enserio deberías ir conmigo, además tengo una misión y es descubrir porque se odian licántropos y vampiros.

-Mmmm…siempre leí eso en novelas pero nunca me imagine que fuera verdadero (tocándose la barbilla en señal de pensar)

-Sí, lo malo es que alguien tendrá que ir con los licántropos a investigar, para esto quiero dar una trama, el plan es que le informemos a Hinata y Tenten, ellas irán con los licántropos, nosotras engañaremos a los vampiros que es para infiltrarnos en su organización, y así los tenemos a los dos.

-Buena idea (brinco la rubia) lo malo es saber si Tenten y Hinata aceptarán

-De eso no hay problema, somos un equipo y por supuesto que aceptarán, tu plantéaselos Ino, te hacen más caso a ti (dijo sonriendo)

-¡Cierto!

-Necesito salir Ino, vuelvo más al rato, voy a cambiarme algo rápido (comentó)

Sakura se alisto, se puso unos jeans unas sandalias y un blusón, al término de esto tomo su celular lo metió a su bolsa y salió a paso apresurado.

Tenía que ir a casa de los Uchihas, quería saber más respecto a ellos, Naruto me conto su historia, pero, Sasuke no, me apresure tenía ganas de verlo, su olor me embriagaba, cada vez que lo tenía cerca era como estar en el cielo, en cuanto Itachi, sólo me parecía un diablillo, de esos chicos que andan ilusionando chicas por la calle pero oh por dios, yo no soy así, sin darme cuenta estaba tocando la puerta de los Uchihas…¿Tan despistada era?

Una voz sonó al otro lado de la puerta, demo ¿Les cuesta abrir para ver quién es acaso? Pero en fin, conteste de una forma un poco dulce, venga, no podía ir derramando dulzura a personas que acabo de conocer, y dios, que digo dios, diablos y centellas me abrió el Uchiha mayor en bóxers, imaginaran que suculento banquete me ponían enfrente, yo allí babeando, tanto que no me dí cuenta cuando me dio el pasé Sakura-chan.

-¿A que haz venido nenita? (dios lo dijo en una forma tan cálida)

-Bueno, quería plantearles algo, algo que tal vez les interese y vean a su favor Itachi-san

- Mmm, muy interesante, ¿Te importaría esperar a que todos bajen? (clavando su mirada en la pequeña peli rosa)

-De ninguna manera, esperaré pacientemente como debo hacerlo Itachi-san (dios no podía dejar de ver sus orbes negros, son tan profundos y dios me hipnotizan)

-Bueno, si me dices Itachi-kun me sentiría menos viejo cariño (sonrió levemente)

-¡Oh! Por ti lo que sea papacito (inner: Demo Sakura dejaste salir tus pensamientos en voz alta, me sonroje enseguida)

-¿Uh?... ¿Qué atrevida cariño? Luego no se me raje que me la como jajajaja (soltó en forma indirecta muy directa)

-Em…gomenasai Itachi-kun, no era mi intención deciros eso (vaya estúpida de nuevo mi karma hacía su aparición)

-No te preocupes cariño, sólo, no lo digas enfrente de Sasuke, digamos que es _"celoso" _aunque tu sabes a quien elegir no creo que mi estúpido hermano mayor te conquiste, y disculpa si es muy serio, el no habla mucho, es parte de su personalidad, parece un poco estúpida ¿No crees corazón? (lo último remarcando con un tono más efusivo)

-Etto… yo..n…o

-¿Quién es estúpido Itachi?

- Sasuke-kun (abrí mis orbes verdes, al fin aparecía, porque tenía que parecer, demonios, tan mal karma me cargaba, pero oh Sakura siempre ha de cargar la culpa, en fin; el segundo azabache bajo las escaleras de esa gran mansión con gran tranquilidad y sin mucho entusiasmo a decir verdad, me digne a voltear a otro lado, que tal si me fulminaba con su miradita, uff hasta escalofríos me recorrieron por toda la espina dorsal)

-Bien pequeña para que nos necesitas ¿Acaso tú misión es demasiado para ti? (me dijo fulminándome con la mirada)

-No, no es eso Sasuke-kun, (lo dije muy firme, no quería parecer débil ante el, empezaba a ser un patán de esos que odio por creerse mejores que los demás) es sólo que tengo algo que pueda servir, (concluyó para poder pasar al fin a empezar a relatar) ayer, uno de los licántropos me vio salir de aquí y me intercepto, me dijo que se llamaba ¿Naruto Uzumaki? dijo el porqué tenían problemas, que por una especie de demonios, que antes eran una hermandad.

-Ese Naruto, nunca se cansa de decir eso, nunca hemos sido amigos, mucho menos por haber matado a nuestra familia (interrumpió) ellos son unos asesinos.

-¡Escucha! (grite), no eh acabado, dijo que esos demonios habían envenenado el alma de Madara Uchiha, QUE EL HABÍA MATADO INCLUSIVE A SU PADRE, HIZO UNA ALIANZA CON LOS DEMONIOS de allí salieron varios híbridos. Ahora, me darás la razón ¿O seguirás insultando?

-Cálmate nenita, que mi hermanito no te haga enojar, tú, Sasuke Uchiha, no son modales que te han enseñado, debes respetar (especulo el Uchiha mayor enojado con su hermano)

-Si Itachi tienes toda la razón, es sólo que odio es odio y como dices tú, el odio te hace más fuerte ¿No?

-Si pero en este momento debemos escuchar a la pequeña Sakura (sonrio mirando a la peli rosa)

-Bueno mi idea es, yo, Sakura Haruno, me hice amiga de un licántropo y que pasaría si esa amiga tuviera otras amigas las cuales entraran como espías con los licántropos y nos informaran de todo, así en lugar de matar uno damos un golpe y pum no más licántropos.

-Buena idea, sólo que, si tu, nos traicionas, o ellas nos traicionan, tendrás que pagar con TU VIDA (enfatizo lo último)

-S..ii Itachi-kun entendí a la perfección lo que has dicho, yo me encargare de ello pero estar en un hotel es demasiado caro por lo que sólo podríamos permanecer unos cuantos días (agache mi mirada y lo dije muy triste, no podía creer que tres días más y boom adiós todo, regresaría a casa, donde nadie esperaría, no tengo padres ya que murieron en un accidente automovilístico, puedo ser muy desdichada, además quería estar cerca de Sasuke, mi corazón se aceleraba estando el cerca, sentía lo que nunca sentí con los chicos que me traicionaron)

-Te daremos estadía a ti solamente ¿Cuantas irán con los licántropos?

-Bueno, somos cuatro en total, esperaba que pudieran dejar a Ino una de mis amigas venir aquí, después de todo, ella nos ayudara (quería convencerlos así que tenía que decir algo anquen fuera muy tonto)

-Bueno si, pero dormirán en un solo cuarto y no molestaran, tienen a los criados suficientes así que evitaran cruzar palabra con nosotros (sentenció el Uchiha menor)

-Pero si no cruzamos palabra ¿Como pretenden que le informemos?

-Me refiero a que nosotros decidiremos cuando entablar plática, no nos gustan las niñitas que siempre anden tras nosotros, ni menos esas fans maniáticas de las que nos escondemos, ¿Habría otra razón por la cual salir sólo de noche?

-Bueno Sasuke, Itachi, sólo pensé que su debilidad si sería el sol o algo así

-Bueno pequeña flor de cerezo (dijo el Uchiha mayor) no todo es como lo pintan, además siempre nos ponen eso, no tenemos más debilidad que el ser eternos, es una maldición que apareció desde nuestro odio contra los licántropos, y no, no bebemos sangre, sólo la utilizamos en ocasiones, para curar nuestras heridas.

-Ah, eso explica un poco de todo, por cierto, ¿Cuándo hable con Naruto el me dijo que este pendiente tuyo me marcaba como tuya, es cierto?

-No cerecito te han mentido, te lo di porque me atraes, eso nos lo dijo nuestra madre, si alguna vez les atrae una chica, denle lo más preciado que tienen, su corazón, conózcanla y hasta no estar seguro de que la aman, no le propongan nada.

-Vaya, gracias (me sonroje, era increíble) Ita-kun, sos muy amable

-Tienes que regresar hoy, si no, no hay trato de estancia (sonrió el pequeño Sasuke)

-Oh, está bien (pronuncie y enseguida salí)

Iba muy pensante, el Uchiha mayor me había sonrojado, demo, era tan sexy, como poder negarme a él, era muy tierno pero me seguía pareciendo un desgraciado, sentía que en cualquier momento me utilizaría como cualquier otro de mis ex novios, al llegar al hotel no fue novedad, Tenten y Hinata había aceptado, ahora sólo faltaba presentarles a Naruto a quién por suerte me había encontrado en el camino, lo invite a pasar después de saber que ellas habían aceptado.

-Bien chicas, el es Naruto Uzumaki, el les dará un lugar cómodo donde puedan estar durante nuestra estancia. Ino y yo conseguiremos otro lugar, conozco a un amigo que nos ha prestado una habitación, es muy confiable, así que empaquen sus cosas. Ino espero que hayas empacado las nuestras porque debemos regresar ahora.

-Claro Sakura, me imaginaba algo así, tu siempre eres la que consigues la estancia así que vámonos tengo todo en la habitación.

-Sakura-chan (menciono el rubio ojiazul) no te preocupes, yo me encargare de Hinata-chan y de Tenten (dijo sonriendo zorrunamente)

-Gracias Naruto, no sabes cuanto agradezco el poder tenerte cerca, siento como si ya nos conociéramos desde antes, o estuviera predestinado todo esto (termine).

-Los mismo Sakura-chan, lo mismo (decía perdido en mi ojos, eso me dio un poco de gracia)

Cerramos la puerta y nos dirigimos hacia donde los Uchiha, le conté todo a Ino y ella le aviso a Tenten por celular a lo largo del camino, era un poco tarde, se me formulaban las 5 o 6 de la tarde, no había pensado lo que estaba haciendo, era algo precipitado pero, tenía que terminar todo este odio, además, si haces una acción buena se te regresa ¿No?... Llegamos a la gran puerta de la mansión Uchiha, me digne a tocar la persiana, un chico pelinegro que no era ni Sasuke ni Itachi no abrió y nos dijo con una sonrisa ¡Pasen!, Ino se quedo idiotizada por unos instantes y el chico también, era totalmente silencio y yo me decidí a romperlo.

-Hola, Disculpa, ¿Se encuentra Sasuke?

-El salió pero puedo llamar al señor Itachi, si gusta

-Si muchas gracias chico, me agradaría más llamarte por tu nombre…¿Cuál es?

-Sai Minato (dijo tranquilamente) sólo dígame Sai señorita Sakura

-Oh, muchas gracias, por cierto, ella es Ino Yamanaka (señale a Ino, no por mala educación pero sabía que a mi amiga le había gustado Sai)

-Muy linda, debo ir a hablarle a Itachi-san, espero terminar nuestra conversación después (dijo dulcemente sonriéndole a Ino quien seguía embobada, después se marcho)

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Itachi hizo su aparición, como siempre, su rostro tan perfecto volteo hacía a mí y me hizo una seña de que le siguiéramos.

-Sakura, ¿Ese es el tal Itachi?

-Si Ino, ¿Hay algún problema?

-No nada, sólo es que esta guapísimo (dijo sonrojada)

-Je, lo se (me puse un poco celosa a decir verdad pero apenas lo había conocido así que no podía sentirme dueña de nadie)

-Mi pequeña Sakura, aquí esta su habitación, espero estén cómodas, siéntanse como en casa, al rato llegaran Sasuke y mi padres y bajaremos a cenar, no falta mucho, mientras pónganse cómodas (sonrió levemente)

-Si, gracias Itachi-kun (sonreí de lado a lado, y es que su presencia me ponía completamente feliz pero aún así sigo pensando que es un maldito con suerte)

-Sakura (dijo calmado), gracias por llegar a mi vida (sonrió), haces que por alguna razón este feliz, siento que eres especial (dijo para terminar)

-Gracias Ita-kun (sonreí aún más) igual tú haces que sea feliz (en ese momento Ita-kun salió, era demasiado pronto para que dijera eso, yo sabía perfectamente que cuando metiera la pata terminarían odiándome, y que puedo decir a mí también me sorprendió el comportamiento de Itachi-kun)

_En otro lado muy lejano del lugar donde yacían Sakura e Ino….._

_-_Gracias Naruto, esperamos no molestarlos

-Si bueno, Sakura me pareció una buena chica, además, siento que ella ha llenado de alegría este lugar (señalo su corazón) tiene un don.

-Si (menciono la pequeña Hinata un poco tímida) eso lo se, ella es una chica fantástica, a pesar de que sus padres hayan..mu…e..r..to

-Oh, ya veo porque a veces es tan sutil (esa niña esta bonita, se llama Hinata, creo que si)pequeña Hinata ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

-¿Yo? (se sonroja) bueno, me apellido, Hy…u..ga

- (El chico abrió los ojos de la gran sorpresa que se había llevado) y dime ¿Nunca haz tenido más familia? (pregunto muy inquieto)

-Si, bueno, cuando tenía cuatro años mi tio murió y dejo a Neji, mi padre dijo que mi tio murió por traidor pero no creo que haya sido así, de hecho debió haber algo más para que se exaltara así cuando yo pregunte, pronto Neji cayó enfermo y mi padre me dijo que falleció, así que me quede sóla con mi hermana Hanabi.

-¿Estas segura de que murió Hina-chan?

-S…i Na…ru..to-kun (dijo tímidamente y muy roja debido a que aquel chico le gustó desde que lo vio hace pocas horas)

-Creo que te sorprenderás al ver esto…Neji (grito el rubio) ven acá

D e entre las penumbras salió una sombra misteriosa, poco a poco se acerco más e hizo su aparición por fin dejándose ver a cuerpo completo.

-Que quieres ahora Naruto, espero que no sea otra de tus babosadas sobre la vieja Tsunade.

-Oh no es eso Neji, tienes que mirar al frente (dijo sonriendo Naruto)

En esos momentos los ojos de Hinata y Neji chocaron, se quedaron viendo varios minutos, hasta que el Hyuga decidió que era momento de romper aquel silencio que había formado con su presencia.

-¿Qué hace aquí Naruto?, sabes que detesto a mi familia por lo que hizo mi tio Hisashi, ella merece morir, tiene la culpa de todo, Naruto (gruño) sacala de aquí antes de que la mate yo mismo.

-Primo, pensé que habías muerto (tenía los ojos llorosos, la pequeña Hinata se había enterado de que su primo adorado la odiaba y no entendía el por que), todos estos años sufrí tu ausencia, ahora vienes y me miras con rencor, sin siquiera explicármelo, primo ¿Qué te han hecho? (lloro)

-Hinata, no llores (abrazaba Tenten)

-Como quieres que no te odie si tú fuiste la culpable de esto, si tu padre es un asesino, ¡COMO!

-No lo se Neji (volteo a verlo, las lagrimas escurrían por su lindo rostro) explícamelo, me han torturado en casa, no me dejan salir, me dijeron que moriste, que mi tío fue asesinado, ¿Por qué aumentas mi dolor? Termina de una vez por todas y clávame mil kunais en el corazón…dime ¿Por qué me odias si antes nos amábamos primo? ¿Qué paso con aquel amor de primos hermanos eh? (dijo con un deje de dolor en la voz)

-¿Enserio quieres que te cuente pequeña Hinata? (La miro serio, sin ningún sentimiento que se dejará ver)

-S…i (dijo entre lagrimas) dímelo, dime, ¿Por qué me odias primo? Dime ¿Qué te han hecho?

-Todo empezó cuando….

_CONTINUARA…_


	4. Chapter 4: La verdad duele pero es mejor

**Capitulo 4: La verdad duele pero es mejor que quedar atrapada...**

El Hyuga quedo pensativo, antes de pronunciar otro dialogo, hizo una pausa para recordar como era que había pasando, entre sus pensamientos no dejaba de pasar que tenía gran odio hacía aquella pequeña y hermosa muchacha que estaba enfrente suyo...Enseguida empezó a hablar

−¿Enserio quieres que te diga pequeña Hinata?

−Sí, dímelo de una vez querido primo (dijo entre sollozos la pelinegra)

(miro de reojo a la acompañante de la pelinegra, hizo una mueca en señal de molestia y prosiguió su dialogo) Hace mucho tiempo que me eh guardado este odio (dijo con una voz muy tensa), todo fue por tu culpa (remarco lo último), siendo de la segunda rama de los Hyuga, nos correspondía cuidar de los integrantes de la rama principal, un día (hizo una pausa y enmendando su error prosiguió) mejor dicho, una noche, cuando ya nosotros dos dormíamos, unos gangsters entraron a tú habitación, hicieron mucho ruido al azotar la puerta, me desperté y fui a avisarle a mi padre que te habían secuestrado (cerro los ojos y una lágrima resbalo por su bellos rostro varonil).

El salió de inmediato (dijo reincorporándose de nuevo); los alcanzo en la puerta y comenzó a luchar contra ellos hasta que los dio por muertos, te tomo en sus brazos y mostrándote cuanto te amaba el te dio un pequeño beso en la frene, te abrazo muy fuerte mientras tú abrías los ojos lentamente y frotabas tus ojos con tus pequeñas manos; yo sonreía victorioso por el gran rescate que hizo mi querido padre. (esto último hizo que el joven agachara la mirada)

− ¿Mi tió me salvo?, eso no puede ser posible mi padre dijo...

− ¡Callate! (interrumpiendo a la joven) tú padre solo piensa en el mismo (bajo la voz y sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y nostalgia, levanto la mirada observando fijamente a la muchacha y dio paso a su relato nuevamente) Al día siguiente, mi padre y el tuyo conversaban, tu padre parecía estar muy molesto, cuando me vieron entrar al gran salón donde ellos se ubicaban mi padre me tomo en brazos, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo que cuidara de ti, que desde ahora yo sería el hombre de la casa, poco después, ante mis ojos tú padre asesino al mio.

− Eso no puede ser cierto (dijo con gran desesperación la oji perla)

− Claro que lo es, poco después de eso yo caí en coma, cuando salí de eso tu padre quizó llevarme a un internado lejos de ti ya que seguí el eramos mala influencia para su pequeña Hinata, me negué y yo huí, fue entonces que encontré a un vampiro, me llevaron a su casa y me ofrecieron un lugar donde quedarme, eran los Uchihas, conocí que eran parte de los Hyuga, los odie por completo, más cuando escuche que una descendiente de la rama principal se había desposado con un tipo cualquiera, alguien que ni siquiera puedo pronunciar nombre, me había convertido en un vampiro, no quería saber nada de ellos, fue cuando Naruto y sus amigos, Kiba y Lee me acogieron. Desde entonces estoy aquí con ellos.

− No tenía idea primo

− ¡Eres una persona detestable...igual que tu padre!

(En ese momento Hinata salió corriendo, no sabía a donde ir, corrió lo que sus piernas le pudieron dar, fue entonces cuando encontró un pequeño lago, se sentó y comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, tenía pánico de convertirse en alguien como su padre, no sabía que decir, toda su vida había sido engañada, estaba tan distraída que no noto cuando un chico la había seguido, el se sentó y acto seguido la abrazo, Hinata se soltó a llorar en sus brazos)

− Yo...no sabía, yo...lo..siento

− Yo se que Neji puede ser muy duró y frío pero entiende que el perdió a su padre, es difícil de asimilar que su tió lo asesino, no debes sentir culpa, yo se que pronto volverán a ser la familia feliz de antes (sonriendo) aunque tu primo sea un chico muy serio, el te quiere, solo, dale tiempo para pensar, esta muy confundido, no sabe que hacer, comprendelo Hinata, ha sufrido en tu ausencia y la de tu padre.

(Las mejillas de Hinata estaban rojas a mas no poder, su corazón latía con más fuerza de lo normal, sin darse cuenta lo abrazo ella también, la sensación que sintió no se comparaba con ninguna, sentía pequeñas mariposas en el estomago, pero le gustaba eso que sentía y quería seguir así)

− Naruto-kun, gracias por todo, si hubiese podido detener esa masacre de parte de mi padre, o habría hecho ¿Tú me crees verdad?

− Claro que te creo Hinata-chan, sabes perfectamente que nadie es más culpable que quien opto por tomar la vida de otro ser humano.

− Gracias, Naruto-kun, estoy segura de que Neji y yo podemos volvernos de nuevo buenos primos hermanos, te quiero mucho (lo último no pensó en decirlo)

− Yo también Hinata-chan (sonrió el rubio) eres una personita muy especial para Sakura-chan (dijo suspirando) yo quiero protegerte, se lo prometí a Sakura-chan (dijo levantando la cara hacía al cielo y con un brillo en lo ojos que jamás se había visto) ¿Cómo estará Sakura-chan?

_Hinata se dio cuenta de que Naruto se había enamorado de Sakura inesperadamente, aveces eso la hacía sentir menos, Sakura siempre había tenido a los chicos que a ella le gustaban y sin embargo no le molestaba pues sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de atraerle a los muchachos, aún así, se puso triste, ella sabía que lo conocía pero el no la recordaba, sólo se digno a soltarse de los brazos del rubio, se puso triste pues ella se había enamorado de el de pequeña y no lo recordó si no hasta que volvió a verlo en la habitación del hotel donde hospedaban _

̣

− Ella ha de estar bien Naruto-kun (respondió con la cabeza gacha), es muy fuerte, nada le pasaría, pues cuando sus padres aún vivían le pagaron clases de defensa personal con Tsunade una de las cazadoras más conocidas...

− ¿Tsunade?

− Sí, sonara loco pero, Sakura-chan es una niña no rica pero si de clase media, no le falta nada, cuando ha dicho que no ha tenido dinero para pagar el hotel ha sido para que su plan funcionara (esta vez había levantado la cara y hablado de frente con Naruto) además todas aportábamos en igual cantidad para pagarlo.

− Así que es rica (se dijo asimismo), oye Hinata-chan, ¿Tú también lo eres?

− No es rica Naruto-kun, yo si lo soy, al igual que Ino y Tenten.

− Vaya, sabes Hinata-chan, siento como si ya hubiera estado aquí (dijo muy sonriente volteando a ver a la pelinegra) ¿Que tal si regresamos a casa?, ya es muy noche, una doncella no pude estar afuera por tanto tiempo además, se lo prometí a Sakura-chan que te cuidaría muy bien al igual que a Tenten (dijo seguro de si mismo)

− ¡Oh!, gracias Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan va a estar muy orgullosa de ti (dijo con una leve tristeza en su voz) será mejor que regresemos a la torre, ya es demasiado tarde (trato de evadir el tema de Sakura ya que la ponía en cierta manera celosa)

− Claro Hinata-chan, (hizo un ademán de que se acercara Hinata) vamos Hinata-chan, no puedo dejarte sola (tomo de la mano)

− ¡Oh Naruto-kun! (sonrojada) eres muy lindo conmigo

− No hay porque Hinata-chan, solo quiero que estés bien, (observo a Hinata, pudo notar que no tenía sweter así que se quito su chamarra y se la entrego) hace frío, aceptala por favor (dijo risueño)

− Claro (esta vez Hinata se había puesto más roja que un jitomate) de nuevo gracias Naruto-kun (dio un suspiro y camino al lado de Naruto)

_La caminata con Naruto había sido muy lenta, Hinata no podía dejar de mirar a Naruto pero el era tan distraído que ni se daba cuenta de como se sonrojaba, de pronto Hinata se sintió muy cansada, Naruto la cargo en sus fornidos brazos que se podían notar gracias a que no llevaba su chamarra, esto hizo que Hinata se sonrojara aún más de lo que ya estaba, miro sus ojos azules y esos ojos azules miraron a sus perlas, Naruto le sonrió a Hinata, camino muy despacio y pronto Hinata cayó dormida en brazos de Morfeo, al notar esto Naruto no pudo evitar decir que se veía hermosa así que toco suavemente sus mejillas y acomodo unos cabellos rebeldes que impedían que viera el hermoso rostro de Hinata; Naruto no supo el porque pero le dieron ganas de besarla, sus ojos quedaron viendo esos labios tan finos, dignos de una princesa como Hinata, se acerco tímidamente tratando de no despertarla y planto sus labios en los de ella, poco después dejo de besarla y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la torre...de algo estaba seguro, nunca había probado algo tan dulce como los labios de la pequeña Hinata._

**En la mansión Uchiha**

_Sakura e Ino ya se habían instalado en su habitación, todo había quedado muy bonito, Ino quería lucirse con la familia de los Uchiha así __se puso un vestido mas o menos así- __.__ y se maquillo lo más natural que pudo..._

_Sakura no era tan linda como Ino, bueno eso pensaba ella, así que no hizo mucho esfuerzo para sobre pasar la belleza de Ino, de todas formas ella siempre_

_ganaba __.net/fs50/300W/f/2009/313/b/5/Haruno_Sakura_by__

_Ino bajo desesperada por presumir su hermosa figura, era tan hermosa que en cuanto los Uchihas la vieron se quedaron embobados, incluso Fugaku, el mayor de los Uchihas, fue entonces cuando bajo Sakura, su estilo era un poco más infantil lo que la hacía ver hermosamente tierna, Sakura no se esforzó mucho, solo se maquillo la pestañas, es decir se puso un poco de rímel y un poco de brillo labial color rojo, no utilizo demasiado ya que solo quería proteger sus labios de la re sequedad. Ante la peli rosa los Uchihas menores mostraron un leve rubor y aún así Sasuke siguió frío como siempre..._

− Buenas noches (dijo un hombre de cabellos obscuro que se encontraba sentado al lado de una mujer la cual sonreía de lado a lado)

− Buenas noches (pronunciaron Sakura e Ino), es un placer estar con ustedes (al unisono)

− ¿Así que ellas son nuestras nuevas inquilinas? (Comentó el hombre)

− Sí, padre (dijo el Uchiha menor)

− Bienvenidas sean, desde ahora esta es su casa, esperamos que estén cómodas en su estancia, si necesitan algo no duden en pedírselo a Sai, el sera su mayordomo personal (dijo la voz femenina muy tranquila) y será mejor que se sienten ya, la cena esta a punto de comenzar (mostró una gran sonrisa)

− ¡Arigato! (dijo Ino)

_Sakura se sentó en medio de dos sillas a lo que posteriormente se sentaron los hermanos uno de cada lado lo que hizo que la peli rosa se enrojeciera, Ino, un poco molesta por como la ignoraron los hermanos decidió sentarse al lado opuesto de donde ellos estaban, esto no paso desapercibido por Fugaku quien hizo una seña para que se sentara al lado de su esposa, Mikoto, pronto llegaron dos sirvientas las dos eran gemelas de ojos negros una llamada Kagome y la otra llamada Kikio, sirvieron un gran banquete, Ino y Sakura se quedaron sorprendidas, pues a pesar de que siempre comían bien por su estatus social nunca habían visto banquete como aquel; pronto habló Fugaku._

−Mikoto, ¿Donde esta Inuyasha? ¿Acaso no vendrá a cenar? ¿Y Sheshumaru?

− Bueno, no se Fugaku, ya sabes que hay días en los que no vuelven, siempre están luchando contra Tsunade y Jiraya...

_**(Sakura al oír el nombre de su maestra de defensa personal se puso un poco nerviosa)**_

− ¿Tsunade? (pregunto nerviosa la peli rosa)

− Si, una cazadora de grandes habilidades, quiere destruirnos (dijo calmada Mikoto)

− Bueno es que Tsunade, Tsunade es...

− ¿Sí?

− (interrumpió la plática para terminar la frase de su amiga) Es que disculpe que la interrumpa, Sakura está algo nerviosa, Tsunade fue su profesora de defensa personal, le enseño medicina, Sakura es una excelente médica y tiene gran fuerza (dijo algo molesta)

− Vaya, ¿Porque no nos habías contado Sakura? (reprendió Mikoto)

− No, creí que fuera importante Mikoto-san (respondió molesta por lo que había hecho Ino, ella no quería que supieran sobre eso)

− Bueno, no importa, Inuyasha y Sheshumaru acaban de entrar (dijo Fugaku)

_**(En donde se encontraban Inuyasha y Sheshumaru)**_

− ¡Callate Sheshumaru, siempre me estas subestimando!

− Si no te hubiera salvado ya estarías en manos de Tsunade y Jiraya (dijo alzando un poco la voz) eres un idiota, deberías dar gracias de que te este cuidando siempre en batalla en lugar de refunfuñar como un bebé.

− ¿Bebé? Ya basta de eso Sheshumaru, no porque seas el mayor quieras sentirte más que yo..grr

− Me siento lo que soy, y por lo menos...(fue interrumpido por la voz de Fugaku)

− ¡Chicos!, ¡Ya calmense!

− ¡Pero, tió!

− Nada Inuyasha, sientense a cenar, hay invitadas (dijo en tono más serio)

− Si tío, Kikio, deberías volver a la cocina junto a Kagome (dijo Sheshumaru al ver que las chicas seguían paradas allí)

− ¡Cierto!, Kikio, Kagome, a la cocina (esta vez dijo autoritario Fugaku)

−Bueno, vamos a comenzar la cena ¡Mis amores!

−¡Claro tía! (Inuyasha y Sheshumaru)

−Sí madre (Sasuke e Itachi)

_La cena estuvo muy tranquila Sheshumaru e Inuyasha ni un instante dejaban de pelear (eso era normal de los primos Uchihas) Sasuke e Itachi se limitaban a verse mientras que Sakura hacía de todo por evadir a los hermanos Uchihas, Ino, Mikoto y Fugaku conversaban de los planes que tenían que hacer, en eso entro Kagome y Kikio anunciando algo importante._

−Señor Fugaku, Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu solicitan su presencia, dicen que le tienen un mensaje de Madara Uchiha, ahora mismo están en el lobby.

−Gracias Kikio, pideles que pasen Kagome

−¡Enseguida!

_Minutos después Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo pasaron al comedor donde se encontraban todos reunidos, Mikoto les ordeno que se sentaran a cenar con ellos, Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo se sentaron enfrente de donde estaban Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi, Karin, enseguida Kagome llevo un tres platos más y Kikio le ofreció un recipiente con agua para que lavaran sus manos, el asunto se puso tenso cuando la peli roja empezó a coquetear con Sasuke, Sakura se puso celosa, no sabía que le pasaba, tenía poco que lo había conocido como para que ya le causara esa sensación, Suigetsu no se quedo atrás y empezó a adular a Sakura, Itachi y Sasuke lo fulminaban con la mirada, Sheshumaru coqueteaba con Ino y ella no hacía más que corresponderle el acto, Inuyasha no dejaba de mirar fervientemente a Kikio, y Kagome no podía evitar sentirse triste, ella amaba a Inuyasha al igual que Kikio pero, al parecer, lo de ellos no podría ser..._

_**El ruido de una copa interrumpió la cena,Fugaku comenzó a hablar...**_

−Bueno, Karin, Suigetsu, ¿A que han venido?

−Bueno, Madara dijo que teníamos que decirles esto, es muy complicado...

−¡Dejate de rodeos Karin, eres una molesta! (pronuncio Sasuke)

−Pero, Sasukito-kun, soy tu molestia, recuerda que algún día nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijitos igualitos a ti (dijo sonrojada la peli roja)

− ¡ja ja ja! (soltó Inuyasha) ya me imagino, pobre de ti Sasuke, tener que cargar con Karin como esposa, seria una pesadilla ja ja ja (se burlo)

−¡Ya basta! (grito Fugaku enfurecido) callen todos, Karin, la próxima que vuelvas a decir incoherencias te vas de aquí e informo de tus idioteces a Madara Uchiha ¿Entendiste?

−Sí Fugaku (dijo Karin molesta)

−Bueno, como ya terminaron de comer pueden irse a descansar, Kikio, Kagome, levanten la mesa y cuando llegue Sai digan que necesito hablar con el, lo estaré esperando en mi despacho...

−¡Sí señor Fugaku! (contestaron al unísono)

_Sakura e Ino se dirigieron hacía su nueva habitación, la cual era muy bonita, toda digna de una reyna por decirlo así, se pusieron sus pijamas y se acostaron a dormir, ya a media noche, Sakura se despertó, tenía mucha sed, se levanto con cuidado de la cama para no despertar a Ino, se puso sus pantunflas y se dirigió hacía la cocina, fue cuando paso junto al despacho de Fugaku y escucho que hablaba, no pudo evitar la tentación de escuchar así que se quedo parando el oído tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, escuchaba atentamente lo que decían detrás de esa puerta..._

−Fugaku, yo no quiero ser niñera de nadie, esas chiquillas no merecen mis cuidados (contesto enojado)

−No es que lo merezcan, al principio quería que las cuidaras de que no cometieran una traición, ahora con más razón, esa chica...Sakura, creo así se llama, es la alumna de Tsunade de la que tanto se rumoraba que inclusive pudiera ser mejor que su maestra, Ino, investigue con Kaede, es la hija del empresario Yamanaka, por ella no hay problema pero Sakura representa riesgo para nosotros, tienes que vigilarlas lo mejor posible...

−Comprendo, pero, Sakura es una chica tranquila, no creo que se niegue a seguir sus ordenes

−Si es la hija de quien creo...es muy peligrosa, si ves que hace algo extraño o intenta rebelarse...¡Matala!

_Sakura se quedo estrutefacta e hizo un pequeño ruido...Fugaku y Sai caminaron hacía la puerta para ver quien osaba escuchar su conversación, Sakura intento correr pero sus piernas no le respondían, estaba muy nerviosa no sabía que hacer de pronto se empezó a abrir la puerta..._

_ CONTINUARA..._


	5. Chapter 5: Evadiendo lo que somos

_Capitulo 5: Evadiendo lo que somos_

_Sakura se quedo estupefacta e hizo un pequeño ruido...Fugaku y Sai caminaron hacía la puerta para ver quien osaba escuchar su conversación, Sakura intento correr pero sus piernas no le respondían, estaba muy nerviosa no sabía que hacer de pronto se empezó a abrir la puerta..._

−¿Qué voy a decir o hacer?

_Se preguntaba así misma, pasaban los segundos y la gran puerta que estaba frente a ella se habría cada vez más, cinco segundos más y se abriría la puerta por completo, fue entonces cuando Sakura reacciono..._

−Tsunade me dijo que utilizara esto sólo en situación de peligro, creo que es momento de hacerlo (se dijo a sus adentros) sólo espero que funcione (se reprendió)...si no, moriré(dijo un poco nerviosa, para después empezar a concentrar su Chakra)..¡Kokuangyou no jutsu! (oscuridad absoluta)

En ese momento Sai y Fugaku no pudieron ver nada más que oscuridad, ni siquiera sabían donde estaban y eso Sakura lo aprovecho para salir huyendo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, lo que le había enseñado su abuelo Nidaime, Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi y Orochimaru que habían sido sus senseis había dado resultado, cuanto agradecía su entrenamiento, el se había basado en el que ella poseía cualidades, el de sacar su Chakra sin ningún esfuerzo y el de poder controlarlo a la perfección.

Cuando llego a su habitación no pudo evitar azotar la puerta y despertar a Ino, lanzo un bostezo de tranquilidad y cayó sentada en la alfombra de la habitación, estaba exhausta, Ino la vio y con gran esfuerzo, le dijo "¿Porque tanto ruido?¡Vuelve a la cama frentona!" para después caer rendida en brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura e Ino se despertaron, Ino se metió primero a ducharse no sin antes despertar a Sakura quien al parecer se había quedado dormida encima de la alfombra.

−Vamos Sakura, ya es de mañana,debemos bajar a desayunar (dijo la rubia mientras se estiraba)

−¿Tan pronto? (dijo mientras daba un bostezo al aire)

−¿Pronto?, ¡Si son las diez y media de la mañana!

−¡Ah!, Todavía es muy temprano Ino puerca, mejor metete a duchar y deja que me duerma

−Nada de eso Sakura, en cuanto termine de bañarme quiero que tu te metas (en forma autoritaria)

−Ah, si, lo que digas cerdita

−¡Que no me digas así cabeza de chicle!

Después de esto Ino se metió a la ducha y cuando salió obligo a Sakura a meterse a la ducha, Ino se había vestido de una falda morada al igual que su blusa con un coleta alta y unos pequeños aretes, se puso sus zapatillas moradas y espero a que Sakura se saliera de la ducha. Cuando Sakura salió de la ducha Ino abrió los ojos perpleja, Sakura por primera vez la había impresionado con su forma de vestir y vaya que si, se había puesto un mallón morado con rayas lilas alternadas y un short Azul mas arriba de la rodilla, una blusa morada sin mangas y una torera color azul junto con unas sandalias plateadas, sujeto sus flequillos con unos pasadores morados y se puso unos pendientes de corazones pequeños del mismo color. Ino estaba embobada pero algo o mejor dicho alguien las interrumpió.

−Buenos días señoritas, me temo informarles que hoy el señor Fugaku y la señora Mikoto no podrán desayunar con ustedes pero, los hermanos Uchihas las esperan abajo, sin más por el momento disculpen la molestia y pues a mis amos no les gusta la impuntualidad así que les pediré que bajen lo más rápido posible.

−¡Gracias Sai! (respondía Ino coquetamente) ¡Eres un amor!

−Gracias hermosa (y esbozo una sonrisa)

Cuando salió Sai Ino empezó a gritar como loca y minutos después se encaminaron hacia el comedor...

−¡Vaya, vaya! Que tenemos por aquí (dijo un pelinegro)

−Pues que crees tú (respondió una de las dos chicas)

−Una hermosa princesa y su acompañante

−Gracias, yo se que si lo soy (contesto la rubia)

−No lo decía por ti, de hecho, tu serías la acompañante, me refiero a aquella chiquilla a tu lado (dijo burlescamente)

−Ah, como, la frentona (chillo)

−Callate ya Ino, me estas colmando la paciencia (dijo Sakura mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de los hermanos Uchiha) y tu siempre tan hablador verdad Sasuke

−No veo lo interesante como para participar (corto)

−Ah, que grosero, pero con Ino Yamanaka no te metas niño

− Me das igual, tu vives en nuestra casa bajo nuestras reglas

−Ya cierra el pico Ino, nadamás empeoras todo cerda

En eso entraron Inuyasha y Sheshumaru como siempre, peleándose...estos se sentaron al lado de Ino, Kagome y Kikio aparecieron con el desayuno de cada uno, el cual consistía en un pedazo de pastel, seis hotcakes con mermelada, un vaso de leche, tres huevos estrellados con arroz, una rebanada de papaya y un café suizo.

− ¡Kiaaaaaa, es tan grandioso, ese enorme desayuno!

−Calmate Sakura, ni que nunca hubieras desayunado algo así, recuerdas que en casa siempre los hacemos ¿No?

− Bueno es que en el hotel no nos daban así de desayudar y no preparaban tan bien la comida como Kikio y Kagome.

−Bueno, por lo menos eso es cierto

−Eh, Kagome,Kikio, ¿Porque no desayunan con nosotros?

−Bueno, es que nosotras somos simples criadas, no podemos permitirnos esos lujos (dijo cabizbaja Kagome)

−Calmada chiquita, esta vez yo te invito (dijo Sakura), claro, si Itachi-kun quiere (dijo viendo a Itachi, con ojos de borrego a medio morir)

− Claro, sientense y traigan dos desayunos más (dijo sonrojado)

− ¡Sí! (Contestaron al mismo tiempo las morenas)

Ya estaban instalados todos cuando a Sakura empezó a reír, todos voltearon a verla con cara de ¿what?

Estaban sacados de onda, Sakura se dio cuenta y se limito a sonreír nerviosamente, había metido la pata, cuando terminaron todos de desayunar Sakura no sabía que hacer, la pregunta de quien rayos era Madara y el porque Itachi era tan dulce la distraía al mil por hora, tenía un día libre, y todo le parecía aburrido, no sabía que hacer, subía y bajaba las escaleras, conoció toda la casa, busco algo entre sus cosas algo para divertirse pero solo encontró, nada, hasta que escucho reír a una de las sirvientas y movida por su curiosidad fue a ver que causaba su risa y que sorpresa se llevo.

−Em, hola, lamento interrumpir Inuyasha, Kagome, estaba pasando por aquí y escuche sus risas

−No hay problema Sakura-chan, Inuyasha y yo solo conversábamos ¿Que te trae por aquí? (dijo Kagome)

−Bueno Kagome, buscaba algo que hacer, la verdad pues no se que jodidos hacen aquí para no aburrirse eh.

−Em, eso es cierto (dijo esta vez Inuyasha), ¿Te parece si te llevo de paseo?

−No, a decir verdad no, con tal de no aburrirme casi todo lo que sea (río un poco nerviosa)

−Kagome, ¿Nos permites?

−Claro (contesto sonriente)

Inuyasha y Sakura salieron a dar un paseo por el gran jardín de la mansión Uchiha, Inuyasha tomo de la mano a Sakura y le sonrío dulcemente, de esas pocas veces que hace esa sonrisa, de repente, Inuyasha llevo a Sakura a un lugar que solo los Uchihas conocían, Sakura quedo boqui abierta, el paisaje era hermoso, miles de rosas de todos colores, arboles frutales, bastos pastizales verdes, flores de todo tipo en ese momento no sabía que decir, solo se sentó e Inuyasha comenzó a platicarle cosas que ella no había pedido, para ella había sido buena iniciativa de parte del chico ya que con Sasuke era dificíl mantener una conversación, al parecer su primo era totalmente diferente a pesar de que tuvieran la misma edad.

−Hey Sakura-chan, eres la única chica que eh visto aparte de Kikio y Kagome, además, parece que le encantas a mi primo Itachi, dime ¿Que te trajo a nuestra familia?

−Bueno Inuyasha, debo admitir que tu primo también me gusta, pero el que me cautivo fue Sasuke, desde la primera vez que lo vi, sentí haberlo conocido antes, en mis sueños recuerdo verme de pequeña con un niño como Sasuke corriendo por las praderas, pero eso no ha de ser cierto, llegue a tu familia por la misma razón, una promesa que hice con Sasuke el año pasado, después conocí a Naruto, me contó el odio entre sus razas y me eh decidido ayudarlo.

− Ya veo (dijo muy pensante Inuyasha) ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Fugaku?

−¡No!, Inuyasha, promete que jamás le dirás a Fugaku (asustada)

− ¿Porque? Es buena persona

− Para nada, no podrías entenderlo Inuyasha (se soltó a llorar)

− (mostrando preocupación) ¿Porque lloras? ¿Qué es lo que te asusta?

− Es que, yo, anoche, Sai (tartamudeo)

−¿Qué te hicieron? (Sakura lo estaba preocupando, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, su respiración se acelero, esa chica causaba emociones extrañas en el)

− (Un poco más calmada) Anoche, tenía sed, baje para tomar un vaso de agua, escuche a alguien hablando, me quede paralizada al oír a Sai conversar con Fugaku, el le decía a Sai que tenía que cuidarnos a Ino y a mi, pero que especialmente a mi ya que había sido aprendiz de Tsunade, que no le daba buena espina, que cualquier cosa extraña que hiciera, cualquier salida, cualquier murmullo, palabra, movimiento extraño que yo hiciera de inmediato me matara.

−Yo, no se que decir, Sakura, te haz metido en un gran problema

−Como si no lo supiera Inuyasha, lo peor de todo es que es por Sasuke

−Es difícil que Sasuke se fije en alguna chica, y pues la verdad, si yo fuera tu no me haría muchas esperanzas, sabes, pienso igual que los licántropos no son tan malos y aquí entre nos yo soy mitad vampiro mitad licántropo, pero de eso nadie habla, no te preocupes (la abrazo) que no dejaré que te pase nada, tu, Kagome y Kikio son lo más importante para mi.

Inuyasha tenía la mirada perdida y llena de ternura, el viento rozo su rostro y elevo su cabellera larga y blanca, Sakura se le quedo viendo, parecía lleno de tanta ternura, le causo tranquilidad, desde ahora Inuyasha seria como su hermano mayor, la protegería y esa idea le encantaba. Ella le sonrío y el a ella.

−¿Te gusta Kagome ó Kikio?

−Al principio me gustaba Kikio, tuve una aventura amorosa con ella pero me traiciono, reacciono de una manera muy sutil con mi hermano, eso fue lo que yo o mejor dicho ella me dio a entender cuando me los encontré en un café a fueras de la villa Konoha besando uno a otro, me traicionaron, los dos.

−¿Kagome lo sabe?

−Claro que no

Asi siguieron platicando un gran rato hasta que vieron la necesidad de volver a la mansión Uchiha, ahora Inuyasha sabía todo sobre Sakura y Sakura sobre Inuyasha, en la puerta los esperaba Ino quien con una mirada de poco amigo le repredió a la peli rosa que la dejara sola sin decirle tan siquiera a donde iba, Sakura hizo una mueca de molestia y salio diciendo que si no le gustaba podía irse a parlotear a otro lado.

Esa noche, Sakura quería esta sola y salio hacía la fuente que había encontrado, miro al cielo y empezó a platicar con su padre y su madre, sabía que habían muerto pero le gustaba imaginarse que no.

−Padre, madre, como me gustaría que estuvieran conmigo, en estos momento me hacen mucha falta, sufro como nadie, eh estado ya en esta casa mas de una semana y no se que hacer, siento algo muy fuerte por Sasuke pero el ni siquiera me voltea a ver, madre, ahora comprendo cuanto me amabas, y bueno soy un pedacito tuyo y de papá..

−Hola Sakura, ¿Que haces tan noche aquí?

−Hola, Sasuke-kun, sólo, quería estar sola, pensaba en que hacer pero no sabía que

−Hpm, deberías irte a dormir antes de que llegue mi padre

−¿Porque eres tan frío? Ser vampiro debe ser grandioso

− Eso crees tu porque no tienes que vivir eternamente, el pensar eso es algo abrumador (dijo entre cortante)

−Claro, supongo que si, tu siempre tan certero (dijo sonriendo)

−Después de todo no soy tan cubito de hielo, simplemente no voy a permitir que alguien me lastime, la soledad puede ser algo bueno.

−Pero después se convierte en malo, entiende Sasuke

−Yo me largo a dormir haz lo que quieras mañana pero hoy, vienes conmigo (la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta su habitación)

A media noche Sasuke escucho llegar a sus padres, estaba cansado así que decidió quedarse a dormir, fue entonces que escucho como su madre, Mikoto gritaba con horror, abrió los ojos y corriÓ a ver lo que ocurría, era algo espantoso, en el centro de la habitación, donde todo era penunbra a esa hora estaba...

_CONTINUARA... _


	6. Chapter 6: Emboscada

Capítulo 6 Emboscada

Capitulo 5: Emboscada.

A media noche Sasuke escucho llegar a sus padres, estaba cansado así que decidió quedarse a dormir, fue entonces que escucho como su madre, Mikoto gritaba con horror, abrió los ojos y corrió a ver lo que ocurría, era algo espantoso, en el centro de la habitación, donde todo era penumbra a esa hora estaba...

Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, niño prodigio de la familia Uchiha y hermano de Sasuke, estaba parado en medio de aquella habitación en penumbra con una sonrisa sínica y enfrente de él, los cuerpos de sus padres, rió sínicamente, levanto sus manos hacía su rostro y parecía estar satisfecho con aquel pecado que acababa de cometer, a su lado, en el suelo, estaba una enorme katana llamada Kusanagi llena de sangre Uchiha, Sasuke, estaba estupefacto, su cuerpo temblaba y tenía una mirada gélida, su rostro reflejaba horror y sin más corrió a donde se encontraban los cuerpos de sus padres inconscientes, los abrazo con fuerza y titubeo.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho Itachi?

- Hay hermanito, el odio nos vuelve más fuertes (rió) ¿Acaso no es cierto?

-Ellos te han cuidado desde siempre (soltando algunas lágrimas y apretando fuertemente los ojos) no sé el por qué de pagarles así.

-Algunas veces es mejor, algún día lo entenderás, ¡Estúpido hermano menor!

- ¡Eres un maldito!

- ¿Tan poco me conoces? (mirándolo a los ojos)

-Tú no eres mi hermano (dijo a voz baja)

-Y ¿Cómo sabes qué no? (rió nuevamente)

- ¡Lo descubriré! (en ese momento sus ojos tomaron tono carmesí y las facciones de su rostro mostraron odio hacía aquella figura enfrente de él) Te lo aseguro seas quien seas (concluyó)

- J aja ja aja (rió) eso está por verse, niño idiota (y desapareció en una nube de humo negro)

Este acontecimiento había provocado un gran escándalo en aquella mansión, debido a la hora, Itachi, el verdadero Itachi Uchiha se despertó intuitivamente y supuso que ese ruido salía de la habitación de las chicas, a paso rápido se dirigió hacia donde las chicas y sin preguntar abrió la puerta muy de repente asustando a la única de las dos que estaba despierta, Sakura, está, abrió los ojos de par en par como una ventana y comentó que a ella también le preocupaba que sería mejor que fuesen a la sala principal a ver qué era lo que sucedía, y así lo hicieron.

Al llegar a la habitación principal, living, o sala de estar, Sakura e Itachi vieron como Sasuke lloraba sin cesar apretando fuertemente a sus padres, poco después se percataron de que había sangre en el suelo y al lado de esta la espada de Itachi, Kusanagi, corrieron rápidamente hacía donde Sasuke y no pudieron evitar sentirse tristes al igual que él.

-Sasuke-kun, yo (titubeo) lo siento mucho, ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-Claro, una humana como tú no podría hacer el milagro de curar heridas tan graves (dijo molesto y muy sarcástico)

-Sasuke ¿Quién ha hecho esto? (pregunto molesto Itachi)

- ¿Me preguntas a mi? ¡ASESINO!

-¿De qué rayos hablas estúpido hermano menor?, sabes que jamás cometería algo como esto

-Sí, entonces ¿Por qué Kusanagi está aquí? ¿Quién quería hacerle daño a ellos?

-Eso no lo sé pero no fui yo, estaba en cama y después fui a la habitación de Sakura a ver qué estaba pasando.

-Sí, claro, en este momento es lo menos importante, perdemos tiempo, si en verdad te interesan y tu no hiciste tal atrocidad ayúdame a llevarlos al sofá, y tú (dirigió su mirada a Sakura) es hora de que demuestres que tan buena médica eres (contesto con la voz gélida) anda, no te quedes solamente ahí, parada como estatua.

-No lo haría por tales modales señorito Sasuke Uchiha (contestó molesta) lo hago por Mikoto-sama y porque creo fielmente que Itachi-kun no lastimo a nadie.

-Gracias, Sakura (dijo finalmente Itachi dejando ya en el sofá a su madre)

-De nuevo gracias a Tsunade-sama por enseñarme esto (dijo en voz alta)

-¿Eh? (contesto Itachi)

-Hable en voz alta, ¿Es cierto? (los dos Uchihas asintieron) pues ni modos, debía quedarse en mi cabeza pero en fin, sigamos con esto (se acerco a Mikoto puso sus manos sobre las heridas de esta y una luz resplandeciente color verde empezó a emanar de sus manos dejando boquiabiertos a los hermanos Uchiha)

- (Volteando a ver a los hermanos que se le quedaban viendo algo, raro por así decirlo) ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? (sarcásticamente)

-No, es sólo que una humana como tú no podría soltar su chakra tan fácil (respondió Sasuke)

- Una humana como yo, tal vez me subestimas mucho Sasuke-kun (bajo la mirada y sintió sus ojos llenar de lágrimas) no soy lo que parezco.

- ¡Eres una molestia! , siempre será así

-¡Basta Sasuke! Estas siendo muy agresivo con Sakura –chan (regaño Itachi) ella solo quiere ayudar, al parecer nunca dejarás de ser el crio frío y grosero de la familia Uchiha, ¡Eres peor que Sheshumaru!

-Hpm, da igual, molestia ¿Ya terminaste?

-Tengo un nombre y sí, ya termine, solo necesito que me traigan agua tibia, ¡Sai! (grito)

-No creo que te escuche, será mejor que vayas tú misma o llames a Kagome

-No es necesario (se escucho decir de una dulce voz femenina) ya estoy aquí, me eh distraído un poco y, esto es lo que ocasione (dijo con la cabeza gacha)

-Kagome-chan no te preocupes (sonrió cálidamente) esto no es culpa de nadie, ahora todo está mejor y eso es de lo que debemos hablar (concluyó)

-Arigato, Sakura-san

- Anda mejor ayúdame trayendo agua tibia, con eso será suficiente para despertarlos, supongo (rió traviesamente)

-Si tu lo dices Sakura-san (rió igual) después de todo, eres una chica muy dulce (salió hacía la cocina) Sakura-san

Itachi estaba muy confundido, sabía que sus padres eran muy amables y que solo tenían problemas con los cazadores y los licántropos pero a decir verdad lo que más lo incomodaba era que alguien se había hecho pasar por él para intentar asesinar a sus padres, tal vez era paranoia pero, quien lo había hecho lo tenía todo bien planeado pues no dejo ningún rastro de su verdadera identidad y lo peor de todo es lo que sus padres pensarían que él era el, tal vez sería mejor tomarlo todo con calma, pero no estaba muy seguro de esa respuesta y ahora no podía confiar ni en su propia sombra.

-¡Tsk! (Si no me apuro a descubrir quien intenta hacer dao a través de mi apariencia todo terminara siendo un gran fracaso)

- ¿Pasa algo Itachi-kun?

- No, es sólo que no puedo evitar odiar a aquella persona que le hizo esto a mis padres

Kagome se seguía sintiendo culpable de lo pasado, ella estaba en la cocina cuando ese extraño ser entro y la encerró en la cocina, sin embargo sabía que conocía a esa persona, no sabía de dónde, no sabía cuando ni como, tenía el leve presentimiento de que todo esto provocaría una segunda guerra de razas, como aquella que sus antepasados enfrentaron. Despertó de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a donde los demás para llevar lo encargado, esperaba poder confiarle a alguien lo sucedido, no sabía a quién, camino lentamente y vio a Sakura parada al lado de los señores Uchiha mirándolos con una mirada de inmenso amor, compasión, ternura, tan cálida mirada tenía la pequeña peli rosa que conmovió a Kagome y allí fue donde calló en cuenta de que ella sería la persona indicada para contarle lo sucedido.

-Gomenasai Itachi-kun, Sasuke-san, aquí está el agua que ha pedido la señorita Sakura-san (agacho la cabeza en forma de reverencia.

- Gracias Kagome-chan, ayúdame a despertarlos (dio una pequeña risita picara y muy traviesa) sólo vacíales un vasito de agua en la cara (sonrió de nuevo) a que esto los despierta (dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada)

- No es divertido, Sakura

- No seas aguafiestas Sasuke Uchiha, después de todo están curados al cien porciento no tendía porqué preocuparme tontito.

- Hpm

- Tiene razón Sasuke, deja de ser un crio (sonrió traviesamente Itachi)

Así siguieron y cuando ya Mikoto y Fuugaku estuvieron despiertos Sasuke fue el primero en hablar, quería saber todo, Itachi y Sakura ya estaban hartos de la actitud de Sasuke y Kagome empezaba a desesperarse al oír su voz chillante.

Bueno hijo, lo único que recuerdo es que tu padre y yo conversábamos mientras Kagome nos iba a traer un café, se nos hizo raro que Kagome tardara tanto en la cocina así que nos levantamos disponiéndonos a ir a averiguar qué es lo que pasaba, no habíamos dado ni un paso cuando un extraño chakra se acerco a nosotros, era tu hermano, pero había algo diferente en el, una sed de sangre inmensa (se detuvo) sus ojos no tenían el brillo común, supusimos que no era él desde luego, todo buen padre conoce a sus hijos (comentó), aún así un poco desconfiada de mis intuiciones me acerque y le pregunte que era lo que hacía tan noche, que si quería tomar un té o café para que volviese a su recamará a dormir.

Fue entonces cuando Itachi ataco a su padre, tratamos de calmarlo pero no hizo caso, intente abrazarlo por detrás para que se calmara, me lanzo contra la pared, tu padre utilizo la fuerza bruta pero en un leve descuido Itachi le enterró la katana en una pierna y cayó debido al dolor, mi desesperación hizo que empezara a actuar como mala madre, empecé atacándolo por las espaldas, patada tras patada, golpe tras golpe, nada parecía servir contra él, me estaba aterrando y de pronto quede en una esquina atrapada, fue entonces cuando puso todo su chakra en la katana enterrándomela en un costado del abdomen, me pateo y caí junto a Fuugaku.

Grite de horror, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, Itachi, mi niño prodigio, aquel que con sus alma caritativa cuida de todos nosotros, me sentía impotente, mi propio hijo había torcido su camino, de pronto, escuche como bajaba alguien de las escaleras y perdí el conocimiento.

- Ese no era Itachi madre, pude ver a través de su alma que ese no era Itachi

- ¿Cómo? (titubeo)

- Itachi no es tan idiota, sabe que ustedes son su única familia y adema´s les tiene un profundo respeto.

- Pero, ¿Quién pudo ser?, hay gato encerrado aquí, no habíamos tenido un ataque así desde hace ya muchos años…

_Mientras…_

- ¿Así que lo haz conseguido?

- Tal y como usted lo ordeno, Narakuu-sama

- Bien, el siguiente paso para la destrucción de Madara es….


End file.
